callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (死の沼 Japanese for "Swamp of Death" or "Marsh of Death"), is the third Nazi Zombies playlist map and the first Imperial Zombies map, which came out on June 11th, 2009 for the PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. It is priced at €9.99 or $9.99USD or £7.99GBP or $14.99AUS on the PlayStation Store, and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It was released on the PC on July 17 2009 for free through the v1.5 patch. The map was released alongside Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first (and currently the only) Nazi Zombies level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese zombies instead of the previously Nazi zombies. It is also the only Zombie map to take place during the afternoon, while Verruckt takes place late in the evening. The new traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters contained in this map were widely anticipated. Shi No Numa was released on the iPhone on June 2, 2010 on the iPhone app, "Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies" and is available as in-app purchase for $4.99 and as a standalone app for $9.99. The iPhone version also has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask you to search for a grave, and your knife will become a shovel. You will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. The grave is marked "peter", and the hanging man is also missing from the start room as well. Basic information Players spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese soldier with four windows to cover. There are two chalk weapon outlines there: an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctor's Quarters, down to the Fishing Hut, or the Comm Room. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with a hut on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-a-cola machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (to the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 plasma canisters facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 15 shots all together. On the iPhone version, however, it comes with 24 backup shots, leaving 27 altogether. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user (although with less effect than the Electro-Shock Defenses) if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a Zipline. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hell Hounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Hell Hound Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up and thunder is heard to indicate their arrival. Unique features The player can explore the area where the Zombies spawn without hacking or glitching. *The Perk-a-cola machines spawn randomly. *The enemies are Japanese Imperials instead of Nazis. *The Flogger and Zipline are unique to this map. *This is the first map where Japanese weapons can be purchased. *This is the first map to feature Hellhounds. *This is the first map to feature the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *The first map to introduce playable characters that are from every country in Call of Duty: World at War. *First map where electricity does not have to be turned on in order to use electro-barriers and perk machines. The huts There are four huts in the map that players can go to, to defend against zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate in the main structure, one for each hut. These are 1000 points each. Then, players will have to run a short distance until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door is opened, players can find the one of the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, and each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon and the Electro-Shock defenses, which can be used for 1000 points. Doctor's quarters The Doctor's quarters entrance is under the Warning Room. In the Doctor's Quarters, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the B.A.R. can be purchased for 1800 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used here at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transported back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut. Players must activate the Zipline by making their way through the swamp, hitting the main switch on the red console outside the hut, and then having the option to take it back to the main building at the cost of 1500 points. The Zipline can carry all four players in a full lobby, but if they aren't standing on the platform when it gets triggered then they will be left behind. You can do the weapon glitch in this hut. Getting to this hut can be tricky, due to the fact that players are slowed down in the water much more then Zombies are, Zombies also spawn in the water. Stick to the land as much as possible. Also, in a full lobby, have the two people with the best weapons hold the front, and the other two cover the windows. Storage The storage hut entrance is located under the Arisaka corner in the players' spawn room. In the Storage hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the Type 100 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. This is the smallest hut and hardest to defend as well. The weapon glitch can also be done in here, but is very difficult to do. There are three paths to venture through to here and back to the main building. There is also a radio here. Comm room The Comm room entrance is located at the bottom of the first flight of stairs, under the players' spawn room. In the Comm Room, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the StG-44 can be purchased for 1200 points, and the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows that zombies can break through. There is also a telephone that when you walk up to and press and hold X (360) or square (PS3) a three times you will get the Dead Air achievement and trigger the song "The One" as heard in the trailer. If you listen carefully, you can hear the numbers 9-1-1 being dialed into the phone before the song begins. Fishing hut The Fishing hut entrance can be located under the Flogger. In the Fishing Hut, a Perk-a-Cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located, the MP40 can be purchased for 1000 points, and the Electro-Shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows that zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the Fishing Hut, you can activate the Flogger for 750 points. You can also do the weapons glitch in this hut. This is the largest, most open, and easiest to defend hut out of them all. Weapons Starting loadout *Colt M1911 (with 32 extra rounds) *Stielhandgranate grenades (x2) Players' spawn room *Arisaka (200 points to buy, 100 for ammo) *Gewehr 43 (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Warning room *Stielhandgranate x4 (250 points to buy) *M1 Carbine (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Courtyard *Bouncing Betty x2 (1000 points to buy) NOTE: Can only be bought once. Doctor's quarters entrance *M1 Garand (600 points to buy, 300 for ammo) Storage entrance *M1897 Trenchgun (1500 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Starting Mystery Box room *Thompson (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Fishing hut *MP40 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Doctor's quarters *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) (1800 points to buy, 900 for ammo) Storage *Type 100 (1000 points to buy, 500 for ammo) Communications room *STG-44 (1200 points to buy, 600 for ammo) Mystery Box See: Mystery Box Characters In Shi No Numa, players get the unique experience to play not as simply four unnamed American soldiers, but instead assume the role of either an American, a Japanese, a Russian, or a German soldier. Tank Dempsey Main article: Tank Dempsey Tank Dempsey is the playable American character in the level. His point counter is white. He is in the style of a stereotypical all-American war hero, having fought at the Battle of Peleliu, and had already received a Medal of Honor prior to the events in Shi No Numa. He has been said by fans to resemble Polonsky. Takeo Masaki Main article: Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki is the Japanese soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Japanese officer of his time: fanatic, honors Japan and its Emperor, follows Bushido, and prefers to die in battle rather than surrender. His point counter is yellow. He is often said to resemble the Japanese officer character model. Nikolai Belinski Main article: Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski,is the Russian soldier in the level. He is a stereotypical Russian: a heavy drinker. His point counter is blue. He resembles Chernov. It has been rumored by some that he and Chernov are related, though there is no evidence to support such claims. Doctor Edward Richtofen Main article: Edward Richtofen Doctor Edward Richtofen is the playable sadistic and sociopathic Wehrmacht officer. His point counter is green. He specializes in torture and apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He is often said to resemble General Amsel. Strategy See:'' Shi No Numa/Strategies'' Stairs or Warning gate Each has its own advantages and disadvantages. Warning gate advantages *Keeps the Hellhound spot open. (Below the steps, beside the Comm room door.) *More opened up then the stairs. *Keeps your back safe when getting a weapon from the box. Warning gate disadvantages *Much longer route to the box. *The set of stairs past the Carbine are a prime place for surprises. *Opens up more windows. Stairs advantages *Quick route to box. Stairs disadvantages *Less open area. *Likely be surprised when buying a weapon *Zombies can walk right through the wall. *Takes away a decent camping spot for Hellhounds. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Main article: Wunderwaffe DG-2. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a new weapon that can only be obtained from the Mystery Box. It fires a bolt of lightning, is automatic, and has a pitifully small capacity of 3 "bullets", and only comes with 15 in reserve. It is near useless in the early rounds (5-10) but becomes much better in the rounds later on, where one burst of lightning can kill a whole horde of zombies. What's more, the player receives a funny animation of the zombies being electrocuted. The number of zombies it can kill with a single shot however is 10 (there is a maximum of 24 zombies per round per player) so it will take more than one shot to kill every zombie in a round. Despite being quite a large weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is surprisingly light, and your character can run at around the same speed as with a Thompson or MP40. This is probably due to the gun being classified as a rifle. Occasionally a spark of electricity will flow across the end of the gun, and there will be a noise. If this gun is used within too close of a proximity to the zombie it hits, the user will be electrocuted, much like running through a barrier, but less damaging. This gun often leads to "zombie statues" being created, whereby the body remains erect, often headless and/or kneeling. Trivia See: ''Shi No Numa/Trivia Radio Messages thumb|300px|right|The radio locations and the message. *In the room where you spawn, there are three radios that can be activated. If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not, then all is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant(project)must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* remain at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Richtofen-barely audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static* team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." These are actually a set of coordinates that point to an area in central Russia. This area is quite near Tunguska, which is written inside one of the huts near the starting area. *In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio. When you turn it on, you can hear a person (presumably Richtofen) laughing, whispering "Element 115". Also, in the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verruckt trailer. There is also another radio in the Comm Room that is able to be activated. When activated, there will be a lot of static, and gunshots and screaming can be heard. '''This radio is not the telephone that grants the Dead Air achievement.' 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from crashed meteorite. It also is the element apparently that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. For example, there is a crate that bears the numbers 115 in the Warning room. It is possible that the element is in this crate. Interestingly enough, the numbers seem to have written in chalk, much like the chalk writings in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. *In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated. *On the Hand held radio on Der Riese it says, "But I'm all out of hope." This could be a continuation of the Shi No Numa Transmission but seeing as the person in the Shi No Numa radio is an American and the person on the Der Riese radio is German. The American probably tried to contact this person about the outbreak. Glitches Multi-Weapons *In the Fishing Hut, Comm Room (hard, but possible), and Doctor's Quarters, the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine, so it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, you need to open the mystery box. While the weapons are still cycling in the air, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While your character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. You should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as your point count will allow; just get downed, have a teammate revive you and repeat. Also, in order to do this you must have anywhere from 2450 points to 3950 depending on the cost of the perk machine. ( {Revive Soda = 1500pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 2450) ( {Speed Cola = 3000pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 3950. *Remember to check what weapon you get from the mystery box first as if you get molotov cocktails this will not work. *Note that this will only work in the Doctors Quarters or the Fishing Hut because the distance between the perk machine and mystery box is very short. It is possible to do this in Storage, but it requires the player to press the use button in less than a second. This gun glitch works in all 4 huts but is very difficult to do in the Comm Room and Storage. Barrier *This requires a player to die in one of the rooms (Storage, Communications room, etc.) and then crouch walk into the first wall (not the door). If done properly, the zombies will stay in the swamp. *If a player goes up to a window and dies at the spawn point, then in the next round stands in the corner below the hanging man, the zombies will walk to the staircase. Superjump It is possible to get on top of the fishing hut using this glitch. If you jump on the barrel/generator outside the door (difficult but can be done with practice) and jump for the roof you will end up on the roof. Also there is a hole in the roof geometry that will allow you to enter the fishing hut without opening the door. Improvised Nuke If you manage to dislodge the hanging body with a well placed grenade, any zombie that touches it will die (be careful if you touch it you die also). There is also a rare glitch which may occur when the body falls on top of a player. The player falls to the ground as though dead and cannot use any weapons, however they do not actually die and the game continues. This only happens on games with multiple players (ie. not solo). As mentioned, any zombie that touches the body will die and since the player remains, zombies will walk into the body on purpose. NOTE: the body does not kill hellhounds so it is advised that if this happens, the other players should camp behind the downed player. It is also possible for the entire team (two or three players) to be trapped in this way if they are clustered together when it falls. When this happens hellhounds cannot kill the 'dead' players, but players have no means of killing the hellhounds, creating a stalemate which is only solved by quiting or restarting the game. Hellhounds In the main hut, if you go down stairs (open up the Warning Gate) and into the small "room" by the mystery box (there's only one window) and crouch in the two corners in the back, Hellhounds will run into you're sight, then run out back into the main part of the room. They will repeat this until killed. WARNING! Not all Hellhounds will do this. Most will still attack you. This glitch only works with two people. However, if playing with more then two people, and one (or two) of people go down, and two are in this room, then it may work. In the room through the gate next to the starting room, there is a wooden pallet and a barrel in one of the corners. Crouching between these two objects will stop the dogs attacking you. There is just about room for two people to do this glitch. The dogs will run up next to you but not attack, remaining motionless in front of you. Note: when there is 2 or more dogs around you, the dogs usually start to attack so only ever let one dog remain alive at any time. Achievements (Xbox 360 and PS3 only) *'Dead Air (Secret)': Press "use" (Hold Square on Playstation and hold "X" on Xbox) a few times while aiming at the phone in the comm room until music starts to play. (Possibly referring to the Left 4 Dead campaign of the same name.) *'Weapon of Minor Destruction': Kill only one zombie with a nuke. This mostly depends on coincidence between the time you pick up the nuke and the point at which only one zombie is on the map. *'Hammer Time': Replace 200 window boards in one game (obviously referring to MC Hammer's song, "Hammer Time"). *'Fertilizer Man': Kill 200 zombies in one game. *'Perk-a-Holic:' Have all four perks at once. *'Soul Survivor': Go for 15 rounds in a row without being downed at all (Possibly referring to a part of "Holy Diver" by Dio). *'Big Baller': Earn 75,000 points in a single game. *'Big Brawler': During a single Insta-Kill, knife 10 zombies. *'It's a Trap!': Kill at least one zombie with three different traps in a single round (Possibly referring to a Star Wars Quote by Admiral Ackbar). *'Deadhead': Get 150 headshots on zombies in a single game. Quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:CoD 5 Map Pack 2